No more time-travelling couples! Please!
by GabbyGryffindor
Summary: The team and the League are coming back to Mt.Justice just to be met with Superman and Batman from the future kissing. Only a bit later they find a Batman and Flash also from the future kissing! Wow! That's some messed up future! BirdFlash (Wally/Dick) DamiJon


**_A/n Hi I don't own Young Justice or Batman or anything DC but the plot. This is going to be an one-shot but hey! I might continue if popular. Enjoy! _**

The team walked into the room and immediately recoiled.

In front of them was Batman and Superman making out. It made the children/teenagers feel sick. Robin recovered first and managed to croak out a weak, "Batman?"

The masked vigilante turned to them, realising that they were there and cursed tiredly, he rubbed his forehead tiredly while Superman pulled away looking awkward. "This is not what it looks like," stammered Superman, blushing bright red. Conner noticed how puzzed and confused the alien looked and suddenly felt suspicious, judging by the way Robin also watched the 'Batman' with narrowed eyes showed the clone he wasn't just being paranoid about the two men.

"You're not Batman," accused Robin calmly, clutching his belt tightly. 'Batman' sighed again, even giving a little tut that Batman would never make.

"You are right as always, Robin. I am not father," replied 'Batman', and he then pulled off the mask to show someone who looked like Bruce and someone else Robin could not place at the moment. "This," the imposter said, pointing to 'Superman', "is Jon Kent. Superman's son- my… boyfriend." Jon gave a little wave as the team turned their attention on the man.

"It seems to me as we have travelled back in time, I recognise Wally West, Conner Kent, Kaldur'am, M'gann and Richard-"

"Okay! We believe you… Please stop talking Batman or whoever you are. Please," begged Robin. Batman arched a brow but refrained from talking so 'Superman' took over.

"So basically we are the sons of Batman and Superman," explained the man. Both Conner's and Robin's eyes narrowed down in suspicion.

"Are they dead?" Conner demanded bluntly. The two time travelers both laughed in unison before turning to the team, clutching their stomachs still.

"No. They would never dream of it. We simply fill in when they are off planet," 'Batman' declared.

At that very moment, the Justice League walked in after receiving a notification of intruders in Mount Justice. All of the members froze before both Batman and Superman shouted "Who are you?"

The two imposters shrugged and looked rather put off by having to explain again so M'gann explained it quickly to the members. As soon as Batman turned to the imposters, an older man, though only seemingly a few years older than the pair of time travelers appeared.

"Little D!" he exclaimed before wrapping the Batman in a hug. To everyone's shock, Batman grabbed hold of the older man tightly before slapping the poor man.

"Oh well. I deserved that by sending you back in time! Well, the problems fixed now and you can come back… with your boyfriend," the man paused and looked at 'Superman' disapprovingly before they all vanished.

There was silence for a few minutes before Robin shouted.

"What the HECK was that?"

And honestly, to this day, the Justice League still don't know.

But the team are forever scarred to seeing Batman kissing Superman. Not that they will ever bring it up again…

The team should have known something was up when they walked into Mount Justice and saw the Flash and Batman making out. It was even more scarring than the previous encounter with 'Superman' and 'Batman' supposedly from the future.

"Again?" cried Robin desperately, clinging on the Kid Flash's clothes, not wanting to see the kissing couple.

"It seems as though mini us have arrived," the Batman said in a far too friendly tone to be their Batman. The Flash next to him chuckled before pecking him on the cheek. Both of them drew their cowls off immediately. The one who had been Batman still donned a Domino mask but everyone could tell from the features that it was an adult Robin. The said young boy was currently out of sight- most likely in embarrassment for his older self. The team turned their attention on to the Flash and weren't very surprised to an older Wally West. The speedster rubbed his neck awkwardly as he still held on to older Robin's hand.

"Hi… I know this is weird but we just need to talk to your Batman," explained the Older Robin uncomfortably. "We were suddenly here after another explosion happened."

"No need to get me," Batman suddenly said, coming out of the Zeta-tubes. He froze slightly from seeing the older Robin as Batman before saying, "Didn't you not want to become Batman?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders, his 'boyfriend' laid a hand on his lover's shoulders comfortingly.

"It's not like I have much choice," the Older Robin said grimly, his hands clearly tightening on the speedsters free hand. "My Batman just left without a word, leaving Gotham in chaos. People were dying every day, everywhere. So I had to take up the cowl- didn't have any choice especially with my boys going rogue."

Everyone but the time traveller Wally's eyes widened comically.

"Boys?" gasped Artemis, looking shocked. "You had children…" she paused and looked at the older Wally, "with Wally?" The older Robin laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"No. Not my sons… Batman's sons. My little brothers," said the older Robin gently and the older Wally pressed his lover's face to his chest lovingly. Batman's eyes widened a little more if possible before steeling his features and watched the two lovers for a split second before continuing.

"You need my help to get back to your time?" questioned the Batman. Yet before they could reply, another Robin that was not their Robin but had a drastically different costume to Robin dropped from the a portal.

"Yo! 'Wing, West, wanna get into the portal bout now!" cried the boy and after they all got in, the time travellers vanished.

"No more people kissing Batman!" sobbed Robin hysterically. "Not older me's or Batman's sons! No more time traveling people!" the normally stoic Batman nodded and took Robin by the hand and left.

"I think I'm scarred for life," muttered Conner grumpily. "We all know now that Wally and Robin are in love." Wally looked horrified.

"NO! Now I know that I end up with Robin," he paused, "Not that I don't love him, but I'm never gonna get to date anybody else!" with those last words, the speedster grabbed the ice cream from the fridge and left in a blur.

"I hope that's the last of the time travellers," declared Megan. Beside her, Artemis silently agreed. She was scarred enough without the extra time travellers in her life.

_**Hope you enjoyed. Comment or fav if you want me to add in another time travelling couple that would potentially scar the poor team. **_


End file.
